A Bite of the Big Apple
by PinkCottonCandyCane
Summary: When an unknown and unidentified experiment lands a group of numerous anime characters in the real world, chaos erupts in New York. With no clue what to do, or how to work together for that matter, it may be up to a group of fans to help these characters back to their dimension.


**I have an explanation for the rating of this story: The story isn't going to have a LOT of intamicy, but there are gonna be some EXTREMELY INAPPROPRIATE parts where it is either suggested/referenced/or started. So... Basically if there's going to be any inappropriate scenes, odds are that I'll put it in the title or I'll warn you ahead of time.**  
**Oh, and this story is taking off right on the Promised Day. Like... Right when Father activates the Nationwide Transmutation Circle... Only it's gonna be a bit different for certain... Purposes... xD**  
**With that said, this story is going to have some weird things going on in it. You'll understand more later. And this is going to feature the FMA cast learning about things that we use everyday... (CELLPHONES/LAPTOPS/INTERNET/FANFICTION/MOVIES/MAN GA/ANIME/ETC.) I've got a ton of stuff planned for this story, so if you wanna read it... I suggest you buckle up for a wild ride RIGHT NOW. BRACE YOURSELVES. IT'S ONLY GONNA GET WEIRDER PEOPLE. **  
**~TAKES PLACE IN 2009 SERIES~**

**R&R**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA... Or New York City for that matter... Or Disney, or Nickelodeon... Okay, you should know when I don't own something!**

* * *

**_Chapter One: Presidential Announcement_**

* * *

The wind around the howled as dust rose from the terrain. A blinding blue aura arose from the ground, lighting the faces of the sacrifices and others alike. Around the blue's perfect circle, red ignited, shooting up from the ground like beckons of help. It bathed them all in the blinding light, making their eyes squint and the ground beneath them tremble.

"What the hell's happening?!" Someone yelled in the distance.

"How should we know?!" A few soldiers called out to the citizens, who were running about in disarray.

A pair of golden eyes looked up at the sky, full of recognition. 'I know what's happening,' he thought to himself. Truth wasn't holding anything back this time was he? It seemed as though the ground was caving in, trying to reveal hell itself to them.

A red liquid seeped through the cracks in the pavement, spreading out to for a layout of sorts. But it didn't stop there. The substance continued to spread, becoming thicker and thicker with every tremble of the earth. The ground roared as everything seemed to break apart.

People screamed. Children wailed. To many, it sounded like all was muffled, blocked from their ear's range. Gravity defied itself as it lifted them all off of the ground, leaving them suspended in the air and leaving them all breathless, keeping the air locked into their lungs. Time seemed to stop as objects and people soared above the ground.

The suspense hung in the air, smothering them in the feeling... The feeling of pressure. That was the only word that could surface. Pressure. The sheer pressure of god's wrath...

And the light surrounding them grew brighter. And brighter. And brighter...

* * *

**_~Meanwhile, In Our World~_**

Halle turned with a smile. "That'll be 12.22," She said, flicking a strand of golden brown hair from her head. The customer laid the card down on the countertop, only for Halle to hastily pluck the card off of the counter and swipe it through the machine. A small beep came from the device, the screen flickering to red as the words 'INVALID, PLEASE SWIPE AGAIN' appeared in bold crimson letters on the screen.

She let out a low growl as her manicured nails pinched the card. "Damn t-"

A loud, muffled even in Halle's ear, yell erupted from the bluetooth device. Halle dropped the card, the item fluttering to the floor. Her hand flew up to grab the ear piece, if not to steady it. "No, no, no! Not you, sir! I was talking about the credit machine! It- What? No! It's in perfect condition, sir!"

Across the store, a woman shook her head and tsked. "Ya know, it might work better if the card wasn't upside down," She called out, snickering while her sapphire eyes sparkled innocently.

Halle's hand clenched into a fist. "Shut up, Cami!" Halle's hair fell back down into her face as she huffed with anger. "What? No! Not you sir!"

She was finally able to press the button on the small gadget, silencing the voice. She crouched down, snatching the card off of the floor before swiftly re-swiping the card. A beep, a green screen, and then a smile. All in less than a minute. "Here ya go," Halle said, handing the patient woman her bag.

As the woman walked out of the door, a jingle coming from the door's bell, Halle sunk down, letting out a sigh. The counter was cool against her cheek. She glanced over at her friend, who sat on a plushie beanie. She leaned back, taking a sip of cola. She set it down, but not before throwing her arms in the air as a loud crackle of sound effects blew through the shop. She'd nearly knocked over the soda in the process, but had made an excellent catch.

"Fuck yeah!"

Halle dared to raise her eyebrows, staring at her friend in blank curiousity. The girl in question slowly lowered her arms, flopping back into her plush seat, all of the energy gone in seconds. Like a deflating balloon.

She suddenly jabbed a finger at the TV that was mounted firmly on the wall. "Greeling," She glared over at Halle, who still stood with her cheek pressed against the cool countertop. "Is awesome." Halle rolled her eyes as she pulled up from the counter, her cheek bright red.

"How many times have you watched FMA? You're addicted," Halle commented, motioning to Cami's general area. A manga volume sat on the glass table next to her, next to a keychain, next to a handbag decorated with pins, next to the TV remote itself. Cami reached up and pulled her hat down on her head more firmly, flattening out the Flamel symbol sewn into it's red fabric.

"Do. Not. Judge. Fullmetal. Alchemist."

Halle mimicked her words numbly as she turned around to reach out, about to touch the mouse of the shiny black desktop on the counter.

A loud shriek filled her ears the second her finger tips brushed against the mouse's smooth plain. She whipped around instantly, her hands hastily handling her phone, already dialing the first one of the ancient three digit call.

"What's goin' on with the cable?!"

Halle stopped in mid-swipe. She raised her head, looking in Cami's direction. She had jumped up, staring at the TV with her jaw wide open, just like her eyes. Halle opened her mouth to yell at the other, ready to get the tantrum over with. But something else caught her attention.

The TV.

It seemed as though the show was still going on, but without the characters. There weren't even missing pixels where the characters were. The background was still full pixelated. But there was no sign of the characters. "What the hell! This isn't funny!"

Halle was too starstruck to hear the fellow girl's words. She was far too intrested in what was happening on the screen. Father had stopped, searching the screen. It was almost like he didn't know what had happened to them, either. In the background, Izumi Curtis and a few others scattered around, calling out the names of the other characters. This wasn't part of the anime. Or the manga for that matter.

The screen suddenly flashed white.

Cami, still stuck in her rant, hadn't noticed the same thing going on OUTSIDE. But Halle had. It was hard not to notice all of the ads and screens flashing white in panic. Even people on the streets had begun to crowd before their small shop, staring up at the screens in curiosity.

What was it? Had Cloverfield finally come to life? Were Katniss and Peeta attacking?! What the hell was going on?!

A booming voice found Halle's ears.

On the screens stood the president herself.

_'Oh-Shit. This just got real,'_ Halle thought, staring out at the crowded streets. Cami, finally realizing the scene, scampered over to their door and locked it. They couldn't have a bunch of people coming in here with hopes of getting off of the street. If this got too chaotic, they might have the nerve to rob them blind. And they were broke enough.

_"We are sorry for the delay of news broadcasts and the cancelling of many television programs. We can assure you, we are doing our best to get the cable back under our grasp, and the internet back online. Please, do not panic. This is simply a matter of time. Our workers have fallen behind and the loss of characters and actors on programs will hopefully return. As I said before, **do not panic**."_

Halle could have sworn she'd hesitated a bit when she said 'fallen behind.' Not only that, but her eyes flickered to the side, as if looking at something. Cue cards, maybe?

Cami's eyes narrowed, glaring at the screens. They had to be kidding. How long would the cable be down? Three days or something? Just great...

The screens suddenly flashed white yet again, back to their usual ads. Perfume, clothes, foods and such... Children who held small tablets laughed as their little shows popped back to life, Spongebob and Good Luck Charlie, along with Shake It Up were clearly visible on the tablets of the children infront of their shop.

The girl's shoulders relaxed slightly, Cami turning back to the TV. But she suddenly yelped something that sounded vaguely like,"Gah!"

She tripped over the plush chair, landing on her rear with a loud 'thump.' She scrambled back a few feet, pointing up at the screen. Halle glanced up at the screen herself, and the most shocking thing was there.

Father was pressed against the screen, his eyes as cruel as usual, staring out of the screen. Straight at Cami. As if he could see her. He reached up. But his hand didn't press against the screen. It went THROUGH it. Reaching for Cami, who still sat on the floor, clearly dumbfounded. Halle had begun screaming like a banshee, sinking to the floor to hide herself as the hand continued to reach. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" She wailed at the top of her lungs, covering her ears with her hands, pulling her knees up to her chest as she went into full out panic mode.

Her body shook as a loud breaking noise filled her ears. It was a fairly loud 'crack.' She slowly stood on shaky limbs, her palms sliding on the counter as she searched for purchase. Her eyes quickly made out Cami standing in a baseball pitcher's stance, holding a hat rack in her hands with a look of pure determination written on her face, her eyes smoldering with anger.

Halle's jaw dropped open.

Cami had taken a swung at the TV, hitting the screen in the center and breaking the thing. Hard enough to make electrical sparks fly from the technology, at least. But it wasn't the bright blue electricity or yellow that you usually saw. No, this electricity was crimson red. Sending the strange sparks flying around like a parody of Tinkerbell, a peice of the TV's screen fell to the hardwood floor.

All was silent with the exeption of the airconditioning and the crackling of the poor and broken television. Cami and Halle exchanged glances, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

The mob that had gathered outside had begun to move again, and no one seemed to notice the scene that had just gone down inside of their petite shop. The scene had come and gone, leaving the two girls staring back at eachother in utter shock and disbelief.

A loud pounding on the door got both of their attentions. Cami spun around, bringing the stand with her.

"Kara?"

Halle and Cami both said it in unision, watching as the auburn-haired girl pounded on the door to their shop. Her little hands were curled into fists, her crystalline blue eyes staring at them with panic.

"F-A! FMA! FMA!" They made out that she was screaming the initials for Fullmetal Alchemist.

So... They weren't the only ones who saw the "Great Disappearance," then. Huh.

Then what WAS happening?


End file.
